Gods 7
'"Stop me" she says as her blade swings to my throat. I dodge and grab the sword by the hilt, quickly stealing it from her. She grabs my arm as fast as lightning, using her enhanced agility. Everything around me slows down, everything but Paige who continues to go but now at normal speed. Then I realize she wasn't slowing down, I was speeding up. Our sword clash together, I smell blood but I don’t know if it is mine or hers, I hear the wind but I don’t feel it brushing against my skin. I see my arm get cut and I realize I don’t feel anything at all, fight now feel later… fight or flight response. My vision turns tunnel like and by instinct I dodge her blow and knock her off her feet onto the grass. She stands and aims for my neck; I block it with my sword and twist her into my grip. “I just got to the camp and you’re already going full attack on me?” I ask catching my breath. I let go of her and she smiles “Well, it’s better to teach you like this… trust me”. “Fine… but if you end up killing me I will make sure you hear from my lawyer” Then I get up and walk toward a cave and walk inside into a beautiful garden. Planted flowers, grain, corn, tomatoes, everything was there. Ahead of the plantings were two tables, colored black and white. The cave inside has multiple cracks and lets sunlight shine through them, giving the plantings sun. Ahead of the two tables is a lake, shoulder deep. I walk past them taking in the sweet smell of fresh air; I walk past the lake and stand at a door, quickly putting my hand on it. To my touch, it lets out a quiet noise and slides up opening the way. I walk in, ahead stretches a straight diamond plate bridge that stands over the water of the cave. Gray walls hide the caves inside. I walk straight toward he second sliding door which does the same as the second. I walk in, admiring the place… I have been in the camp many times since we arrived. The place hasn’t changed, but every time I walk in it is as new and breathtaking as the first time. The bedroom stands there; bunk beds with a different shade of gray, next door to the right are the bathrooms. I jump on the top bed while Paige walks in with her sword still in her hand. “Hmm, I doubt your lawyer will have the guts to stop me or the legs to catch me” she says. “Well, you may have enhanced agility but it doesn’t mean you can’t be killed” I lay down on the bed. “Paige, why am I here? How am I in here…?” I ask. “What do you mean?” “Well I’m the son of Thoth, the Egyptian god… this is a camp for humans not demi gods or demi aliens” my head spins with thoughts. “How did the doors open for me?” she sits on the bed next to mine “Well, maybe you aren’t the son of an alien god…” she suggests. I turn on my side looking at her, her blonde hair falling behind her back, a young woman probably in her 20s or so. “So you’re saying I’m one of you?” I ask her with no sign of belief in my voice. I realize how mean that sounded, as if being one of them was a bad thing. “I didn’t mean being like you is a bad thing…” I murmur. I meant it, it was a good thing. They are just humans who use more brain capacity than most; most people use ten percent of their brain capacity while others use more. I lay back thinking if it was possible I actually was one of them. “You should take the test…” I get taken by surprise by this recommendation. “You really think I’m not the son of Thoth do you?” I ask feeling offended. “Well most Egyptian gods are Asexual… they don’t have kids.” She explains obviously noticing how I felt about her comment. “Fine, I’ll take the test. It will prove I am a child of Thoth!” I jump off my bed and run to the armory. There I find a young kid; he looks at me “I’ve been expecting you”. He walks towards me and puts his hand flat on my forehead, his iris and pupils turn white. My mouth drops open as I see clairvoyance in action, suddenly I feel my own eyes go white and I see everything too. I see my lie, where I was born, my parents, everything. The vision stops cold and the kid stares at me “Did you just use my power?” he asks. I stand, then I remember when Paige grabbed my arm I became as fast as her. “I think I copied your power…” I murmur. The kid gets out a notepad and quickly writes stuff down, he hands the page to me. I read off the page "Empathic tactile mimicry" “So I'm one of you? My dad wasn’t Thoth?” I ask disappointed. Then I hear a loud noise, the kid runs to the source and I follow behind him.